The Two Swords
by thenumbertwentyseven
Summary: When Alex, Link's twin sister, finds that her best friend has fallen beneath the clouds and Link is going to find her, she is going with him. Only someone else may have taken an interest to her as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Fred here. Just wanted to let you know, this is kind of my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if I do not get shot down in a dark alley because of this. I have the whole story all planned out, I just need to write it (the whole game). I love Skyward Sword and just wanted to make a cool story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs and terrible writing.**

 _Link calling his loftwing for the first time. Nothing happens at first, then with a great caw and he whooshing of wind, a great red bird lowers itself to the ground next to his tiny rider. Link looks so terrified, until his loftwing nuzzles him gently, and he breaks out into laughter. Now it's my turn._

 _My whistle pierces the still air, and all is silent. Nothing is happening, why is nothing happening?_

 _The crowd around me gasps, Link probably loudest of all as the loftwing the color of embers in a fire swoops down next to me. Hello Ember._

 _Link and me getting accepted into the knights academy. Zelda is so happy, now she finally gets to spend all her time with us. Like she didn't know we would be accepted early._

 _Sailing through the skies with Link and Zelda, content just to sit there and explore the skies forever. I notice how close Link and Zelda are flying next to each other._

 _Groose picking on me, And Link stepping up._

 _The ground cracks. Unfamiliar trees split open, and a huge roar makes the forest tremble. A large black… thing rears up, screaming. I appear in a large black void, floating in the nothingness. I look around, startled and frightened. The black monster appears again a roars, until a purple light blinks on above him. I hear a voice. "Rise Alex. The time has come for you to awaken… You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you… The time has come for you to awaken… Alex…" The monster rears and screams, and I shield myself. Then he is simply not there, and I am awakened by a screech._

"Ahhhhhh!" I find myself screaming as well as I fall out of bed. Ugh, that sounded like Link. Did Zelda actually follow through with her plan to wake the lug up? I peek out of my room in the Academy, to find Link stumbling out of his, rubbing his head and wincing. "Violet go you huh?" I ask him with a smile in my voice. "Shut up", Link replies as he continues down the hall.

Smiling, I chase after him. "So, going on a date with Zelda before the ceremony are we?" I ask him quietly. "No, just to practice", he replies a little too quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"Well so am I. See you in the clouds?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course.

The warm air screams around me as I leap off the wooden ledge of skyloft after separating with Link on his way to Zelda at the temple.

I've always loved this feeling of the falling, I think as I bring my fingers to my mouth to call Ember. Nothing happens. I try to call for Ember again, panicking a little this time.

She's never been this late before…

Finally, after whistling for another 10 seconds and watching the clouds reach up to me, I realize something is really wrong.

And I begin to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I just usually can't get past the first chapter of a story. Please read, review, and ignore my spelling errors!

Disclaimer: I own Alex and Rirrin, not LoZ. *cries*

My screams are soundless, lost in the swirling wind rushing past me. _Where is Ember?_ I think desperately.

The knight guards aren't flying through the sky today. It's only a matter of time before I fall through the cloud barrier, and crash into the surface. I yell again, hoping that by some measly little chance that I might be heard and I might survive.

I think I hear screams coming from the island, though it may just be the wind. My eyes close, tears streaming freely, and I bring up my fingers to my mouth for one final, feeble whistle.

My back snaps as something hard hits me from underneath, and I am folded, limp and hanging off the side of a loftwing. I can't see the rider, and I'm not sure they know who I even am yet.

I keep my eyes tightly shut until I'm lifted down from my position, and laid on the soft grass of one of Skyloft's islands. "Hey! Hey , are you alright?" a familiar voice brings me back to reality, and I open my eyes in surprise.

"Rirrin!" I exclaim with happiness. The boy smiles his small, crooked smile and brings me in for a quick hug. "Hey there Alex." he says, and I can hear the hidden emotion in his voice.

"Thank the goddess, I thought I was going to be too late." "Well thank goodness you weren't!" I reply, throwing him an affectionate look. Suddenly, the bells begin to toll on the main island. "Uh oh", Rirrin looks over with concern, "the wing ceremony is about to start."

As soon as we land in the courtyard, the small crowd of people gathered bombard me with questions, but I push past them and rush to the academy.

Somehow, my bird disappeared, though by the smug faces on Groose and his buddies as they walked by, I'm pretty sure I know who did it.

"Hey, wait up!" I ignore the voice, my mind already preoccupied on how I'm going to get the information out of Groose. Rirrin finally catches up with me.

"Hey!" He exclaims, spinning me around to face him. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks quietly. Rirrin's eyes are a deep gold, with flecks of brown in them. For a heartbeat, they hold me rooted in place.

"Yes", I answer breathlessly looking away, "Can you take your loftwing and circle the island to see if you can find her anywhere?" the pleading in my voice is obvious.

"Of course." he answers, giving me a small smile before hopping off the ledge.

Why oh why oh why do I always feel so happy around Rirrin?


End file.
